You're Not Alone On Christmas Anymore
by R-Rocker
Summary: My first story on here, and a belated Christmas StanxKyle oneshot.


**A/N:** OK, so I've been sitting on the sidelines, reading and reviewing other stories long enough. I think it's finally time to stop procrastinating and be courageous enough to actually post a story of my own. I've had a few people tell me in the past that I was a good writer, but let's see how well I fare in the realm of fanfiction.

This story is a little Christmas oneshot I came up with one night while I was bored at work. Of course, due to all the Christmas celebrations my family traditionally has, I was unable to get this up until the day after Christmas. But it's the thought that counts, right? So consider this a late Christmas gift. Also, before I forget, the boys are about 12 years old in this fic. Plus, this is from Stan's POV.

OK, time to move on to the story. And just in case anyone might yell at me just to try and be politically correct, allow me to say this then: HAPPY BELATED POLITICALLY CORRECT WINTER FESTIVAL OF NON-SPECIFIC RELIGIOUS DENOMINATION~!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Matt and Trey do. If only I _could_ own it... that would've been a great Christmas gift.

* * *

"Shut up fatass! I don't want to hear it!"

"Why Kyle? Because it's true?"

It's Christmas Eve, and Kyle and Cartman are arguing as usual. Cartman just won't leave poor Kyle alone about him being Jewish on Christmas. But this time, their arguing was catching the attention of everyone around us. I could only sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, more out of habit than frustration.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring Kyle along…"

"It's not your fault that Cartman doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut," I heard Kenny say behind me.

"Shut up Kenny. At least I can afford to buy anything, you poor piece of shit," was Cartman's response before he continued his shouting match with Kyle. I had to restrain Kenny before he lunged at Cartman.

"Let me go Stan!"

"No, Kenny. It isn't worth it."

Kenny calmed down a bit. But Cartman and Kyle were still going at it.

"Why can't you look past my faith for just one Christmas, Cartman?"

"Because Jews ruin the holiday season, just like they ruined the American economy. If it wasn't for their Jewish blood making them greedy, we wouldn't be in this mess! So why don't you do everyone a big favor and kill off your entire race so we'd all be better off!"

It seemed like the entire mall froze at that point. I heard glass break, meaning someone must have dropped something fragile. Everyone was staring as us. Or rather, they were staring at Cartman. He didn't seem to notice, because he was staring at Kyle's horrified expression with a smug grin on his face. My own eyes went wide, as did Kenny's I think, when we saw a mall cop walk up behind Cartman. But he went unnoticed as the fatass began gloating.

"What's the matter, Jew rat? Can't handle the truth?"

"Uh, Cartman…" I tried to warn him, but as usual, he was too enveloped in what he believed was a victory over Kyle.

"Shut it Stan. You can help console your boyfriend here when I'm done celebrating my victory over his sorry, worthless Jewish ass."

"Cartman, you might want to-" Kenny tried, but he, too, was cut off.

"Quiet Kenny. Can't you see I'm busy-"

"A-HEM" The mall cop behind Cartman loudly cleared his throat. I could tell he did it intentionally so he could get his attention. Cartman's face started losing color as he slowly turned around to finally notice the cop's presence. And trust me, this guy was huge. He looked like a bodybuilder or something. Definitely not the kind of guy you really want to mess with. And now Cartman was staring up at him, terrified.

"Uh… c-can I h-help you, sir?" Cartman stammered.

"Kid, are you aware that this mall does not accept racist comments?"

"Uh… uh…" Cartman was searching quickly for an answer. Before he could come up with one, though, the mall cop removed his officer's hat… revealing a yarmulke underneath.

"Especially considering that a few members of the staff in quite a few of these stores, as well as the mall staff in general, happen to be members of the Jewish faith?" the mall cop added.

At the sight of the yarmulke and the revelation that this man was Jewish, Cartman's face turned ghost white. Well… if it could really get any whiter than it was at this point. The mall cop grabbed Cartman by the wrist and began dragging him off.

"You're coming with me young man, and you're in a lot of trouble."

"No, w-wait! I-it wasn't my fault! That Jew framed me!" Cartman protested, though it was only worsening things for him. It took a few minutes for the shock of that to wear off for Kenny, Kyle, and I.

"Wow… that fatass is actually going to get in trouble this time for making fun of Jews."

"I think it's a perfect Christmas gift for you, Kyle," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Stan," he said. I could've sworn I saw a blush on his cheeks, but maybe his face was still red with anger from the argument with Cartman.

"Come on, you lovebirds. We still need to buy a few more gifts," Kenny said with a smirk.

"We're not lovebirds!" Kyle and I shouted in unison. People looked at us again as we both covered our mouths with our hands. Kenny simply laughed.

Sure guys. Sure," He said before walking off. Kyle and I just looked at each other, blushing, before we realized that Kenny was leaving without us.

"Hey, Kenny!" I called.

"Wait for us!" Kyle finished as we started running after him.

_

* * *

_

After we'd finished Christmas shopping, Kyle and I were walking to my house with bags full of stuff. Kenny had to go straight home because his family was going somewhere that night, and he needed to get ready. I couldn't help but look at Kyle's face most of the time. It looked absolutely beautiful. OK, I'll admit it: I have a crush on my Super Best Friend. I've had it for years. I just can't work up the courage to tell him I love him because I'm afraid that he might not share my feelings, which would mean the end of our friendship. Anyways, as I stole glances at Kyle's beautiful face when he couldn't notice, I saw a look of sadness on his face. Christmas time was always hard for poor Kyle because he was Jewish, especially since he's actually met both Santa and Jesus personally. He's actually celebrated Christmas with Cartman, Kenny, and I the past few years after one of our big Christmas adventures we usually wound up in, but in the off-time where we didn't have one of those, Kyle was stuck celebrating Hanukkah with his family. Don't get me wrong, though. He loves Hanukkah. But he likes celebrating Christmas too. I decided to try and see if I could cheer him up.

"Hey Kyle, you OK dude?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. I could tell he was lying by his tone of voice.

We reached my house and I opened the door, allowing Kyle to enter first. We set out bags on the table.

"Hey Stan, I noticed your parents' car is gone. Did they go somewhere?" Kyle asked.

"I dunno…" I replied as I walked into the kitchen while Kyle began taking stuff out of the bags. I saw a note lying on the kitchen table, so I walked over to read it.

_Stanley,_

_We had to run out to do some more last-minute Christmas shopping. Your father's upset about it, but he'll get over it. Shelley went over to a friend's house, so she'll be back tonight. We'll be back in a few hours._

_Love,  
Mom_

_"And here I thought my parents had bought enough as it is,"_ I thought to myself. Kyle walked over to the entranceway to the kitchen as I was about to walk through, so I stopped in front of him.

"My parents are out doing more Christmas shopping," I told him.

"I thought they spent enough money on gifts already?" Kyle asked. I simply shrugged as my eyes turned up towards the ceiling of the entranceway.

"Hey, where's the wrapping paper at?" was Kyle's next question. This one, however, didn't get a response from me. My eyes are glued to the top of the entranceway.

"Stan?" Kyle tried to shake me from my thoughts, but failed. My mouth was hanging open by this time. He looked up to see what I was staring at, and his jaw dropped as well.

There, hanging from the top of the entranceway to the kitchen, was a mistletoe.

Kyle and I turned our wide eyes from the mistletoe to each other. Kyle was blushing furiously. I could tell that I was the same way, because my cheeks felt really hot at that point.

"Um… Stan…" Kyle tried saying, but he couldn't find the words to complete the rest of whatever he wanted to say.

"Kyle…" I responded with. Not exactly a great response, but my brain wasn't functioning at that point.

Slowly, our faces began inching closer together. Finally, our lips met for the first time. It wasn't a passionate kiss or anything too deep, but enough so that when we pulled away, both of our faces were a deep shade of scarlet red. Neither of us could find anything to say. But what_ could _be said about something that made you feel so_ good_? After a few minutes of silence, I decided to just come out and tell Kyle. At this point, it was now or never.

"Kyle, I-" I began.

"I love you, Stan," Kyle blurted out, cutting me off. His eyes looked away as I just stared blankly at him. Had I heard that correctly?

"Kyle… do you really mean that?" I had to ask.

"Yes Stan. I'm tired of hiding it. I love you. I've had a crush on you for a few years now, but I've been hiding it because I was afraid you wouldn't share my feelings and wouldn't be my best friend anymore," was his response.

I was speechless. Kyle really_ had _just said that he loved me. I could almost feel my heart trying to burst out of my chest. I was so happy. But Kyle wasn't aware of it.

"I suppose I've made you hate me now…" Kyle said sadly.

"Actually," I quickly said, finally finding my voice again. I gave him a hug and rested my head on his shoulder, "you took the words right out of my mouth."

Kyle's eyes lit up, and I could've easily mistaken them for the lights that are wrapped around my family's Christmas tree.

"Stan… do you mean…?"

"Yes Kyle. …I love you too."

Kyle's arms snaked around my waist at that point as he had our first_ heated_ kiss. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, and we let our tongues dance together. After a few minutes, we pulled away again, breathing heavily. I guided our bodies over to sit on the couch, where it was now Kyle's turn to rest his head on my shoulder.

"I get so lonely around this time of year… it's hard to be a Jew on Christmas," he said.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," I told him with a soft smile on my face. I removed his green ushanka and began stroking his curly auburn mane of hair.

"If you ever need a break from your Jewish holiday traditions, you're always welcome to come over and celebrate Christmas with me," I added.

"You mean it?" Kyle asked.

"Of course. I'm planning on telling my parents that I'm gay now. I know they'll understand. That way, it'll be easier for them to make sure a spot is reserved for you here on Christmas Day."

"But what about my parents? My mom will freak if I try to tell her-" I cut him off there with a quick kiss.

"Don't worry. I'll be there when you tell them. And by then, I'll have my parents' support. Your dad should be able to understand, and my mom has gotten pretty good in talking some sense into your mom."

Kyle gave me a warm smile as he began snuggling close to me.

"You're the best Stan. This is the greatest Christmas gift, or even the best Hanukkah gift, I could've ever asked for."

I couldn't help but give him a big smile as he said that.

"Same here. Merry Christmas Kyle."

"Merry Christmas Stan."

We resumed our kissing session. The gifts we were supposed to be wrapping lay forgotten in the shopping bags on the table in front of us. We'd get to them later. Although, it wouldn't really matter tomorrow morning anyway. After all… we'd both already gotten what we really wanted for Christmas.


End file.
